


Take Three

by totalnovaktrash



Series: A Different Story [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Lilith are stuck on an exploding ship, can they make it out the same way they got in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Three

Jack ran through the hallways frantically. “Lilith!” he shouted. “Lilith!” The ship was only minutes from exploding and the young Time Lady was missing. “Lilith, where are you?”

“Jack?” The voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but he heard it come from the room to his left. The door slid open to reveal a huge mess. Jack looked around at the chunks of smoking machinery bits that littered the room. His eyes landed on the freckled brunette. “Generator blew up.”

She was leaning against a particularly large piece of generator, clutching her side. A piece of shrapnel was sticking out, and her hands were covered in blood. “Lilith!” Jack gasped. “What happened?”

“What does it look like? I’ve got a shard of metal sticking out of my internal organs,” Lilith snipped. Her abdomen started to glow gold.

“Um, Lil? You’re glowing.”

“Yeah,” she grunted in pain. “That’s what happens when you regenerate.”

“Your dad’s gonna kill me.” Jack groaned.

“Like that would do anything,” Lilith joked weakly, then doubled over. “Get back!” she insisted at the glow spread to the rest of her body.

Jack shook his head. “I’m gonna be right here with you.”

She smiled. “Thanks, Uncle Jack.” The glow got brighter. Pain wracked Lilith’s body. Memories of her last regeneration ran through her head. It didn’t hurt nearly as much.

She thought about the first time she saw her father change. It had pretty much blown up the console room. She thought about the more recent regeneration she had seen. It was contained enough not to do much damage (to the TARDIS, Lilith was pretty sure it damaged his head).

Which would this be like?

Her back arched and her arms flung out as she exploded into a shower of light. Jack covered his eyes and waited for the glow to die down. When it did, he forced himself to look.

A new girl stood in place of the goddaughter he had come to know. She stumbled a bit before catching herself. “Holy hell, that hurts,” she muttered, shaking her head. “My hair!” she exclaimed, looking at it. “It’s long! And it’s—”

The ship rumbled again, knocking both people off balance. “I think that’s our cue to leave!” Jack said.

Lilith beamed. “ _Vamanos,_ Uncle Jack!” she crowed. She grabbed his hand and sprinted away, starting her first run in her third body. Her waist length hair flowed behind her and she couldn’t suppress a grin.

Just wait until she saw her father again.


End file.
